Tales of Teal'c
by 0ldMonk
Summary: Cronus killed his father in front of his very eyes. Teal'c swore revenge as he and his mother were exiled to Chulak. He swore fealthy to a worthy God, Lord Apophis, the rival of Cronus. Follow him as he will prove his worth.


**Author's Note:**

 _Because I like the character of Teal'c. This will be a multi-chaptered exploration into the foray of the life of a Jaffa. I hope I brought Justice to Teal'c's character. Constructive comments would be appreciated._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jaffa, Kree!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Teal'c could not truly believe his eyes. His father, the mightiest warrior, the First Prime of Lord Cronus, was killed by Lord Cronus because he could not win an unwinnable battle?! He could not avert his head as two Jaffa held him with an iron grip in place.

He was forced to watch how Cronus crushed the symbiote of his father within and let him slowly die an agonizing death on the marble ground. The screams of his father would follow him forever.

His lids snapped violently open, his heavy panting echoed in his chamber as he tried to control his breathing. He patted down the bed after his Ma'Tok staff, wanting to feel the reassurance. The cool touch of the staff weapon calmed him down, even as he gripped the handle so hard that his knuckles whitened. His visage transformed into a furious wild look as he thought of Cronus.

He was very close to his goal of revenge on Cronus. It was only a question of time before he was made First Prime of Apophis. His Lord promised him great battles against the might of Cronus where he will, in the end, avenge his father's unjust death.

He got out of his bed while gripping his staff weapon with his right hand. He stood up, moved fluidly controlled to the middle of the chamber and sat down, crossing his legs and stretched his arms out while resting them on his knees. His staff weapon was dropped by him in front.

Surrounding him were candles of various heights which illuminated the dark room. He saw his shadows dancing around him as he prepared to practice Kelno'reem.

It was a ritual of highest worship to the young God in him. The intimate way they bond strengthens his belief. The Gods were the Creators of the Jaffa, the Sword of the Gods. The Jaffa's goal was to execute the Edicts of their Lords. That was the code he lived by. Even as Cronus showed his true face that of an unworthy God, not deserving the title of System Lord, he believed that the Gods were there to rule all.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and stilled. He breathed in, feeling the air going through his lungs, filling him with energy and breathed out, feeling the flow going up, out, releasing the unworthy thoughts. He repeated this routine. He reached within. The young God was awake.

He could feel him.

He opened his eyes, took the staff weapon and went through his katas. The way of the staff was the martial way. At his core, it was designed by the Gods as a melee weapon that could shoot enemies at distance.

He turned slowly and made a wide sweep with his staff.

The most dangerous Jaffa was the one who trained intensively to fight in melee. The shooting was most of the time too unreliable to hit an enemy even in short distances. It was the Edict of the Gods that we must fight in melee, Teal'c thought as he stabbed with the oval-shaped tip forward.

Indeed, the prestige of a God was most important. To best his enemy in melee was an act of great bravery, befitting of a real warrior. He adhered stubbornly on this. It was more than just a creed. It was his promise to best not only Cronus in battle but to purify the image of his father with his own bare hands.

He ended his katas with a downward slash of the staff, touching the ground with the metal tip. He breathed out as the sweat on his body glistened.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Teal'c was summoned by his Lord, Apophis, in front of the great golden throne of his Lord.

"Jaffa, Kree!" Called his God with a mighty voice, transcending over mere mortals. Teal'c obeyed, took a knee on the ground as he dipped his head in submission. In this position, he awaited his God's commands.

His God stood up from his seat and stepped the stairs down to him until he was but two staffs in front of him. He took a risky glance at the legs of his God; powerful trained. His God was a warrior, there was no doubt as he saw the holy legs.

"Stand up, Teal'c." - He obeyed, stood slowly and carefully up but did not look up at his God, his head dipped in deference - "Years ago, Cronus killed your father in a childish fit befitting his unworthiness. Now is the time to avenge your father and show me your dedication," Thus spoke his God in his holy voice, a blessing for mere mortals like him.

His God continued, "You will command a fleet of only ten Ha'taks. You will attack the Cronus worlds on the border of his system. Conquer as much as you can. This shall be your task. The title of First Prime will belong to you after this, Teal'c." His ears perked up at the reward. To be the First Prime of a God, a mighty God like Apophis was the greatest honour for a Jaffa like him.

He would be remembered aeons in the holy scriptures of his God. It would make his mother proud and women would offer themselves voluntarily. His father would definitely be proud of him.

His look was that of determination, a dangerous look for his enemies, but a look approved by his God as his smile widened.

He looked up to his God, clasped his right arm - the hand balled into a fist -with much force onto his armour, making it clink, echoing through the great hall and spoke, "Yes, my Lord. Ta will obey!" His loud strong clear voice found purchase in the halls as his echo strengthens his convictions.

He will show Cronus the bravery of a worthy warrior. Cronus will rue the day he killed Teal'c's father. Teal'c will see to that. His small fleet will pick his empire apart till it crumbles around him.


End file.
